A Sound of Thunder
by cyke93
Summary: Korra is having doubts with Mako and Katara reveals her own past with a certain Fire Bender. Zutura/ Korra.
1. Chapter 1

A Sound of Thunder

Summary: Korra is having doubts with Mako and Katara reveals her own past with a certain Fire Bender. Zutura/ Korra.

This is my first venture into Avatar land. I actually got onto the show recently, thanks to the movie, shocking I know. I saw the movie, liked it, then after some research on it, I saw that it was based on a cartoon and sure enough it was on my Netflix, the rest is history and now I can see why people didn't like the movie lol. Anyways, I was blown away by it, I thought Book 3: Fire was beyond epic and like many, it killed me, killed me that Zuko and Katara didn't happen. While I have nothing against Aang, I thought Zuko and Katara had so much more passion and chemistry. And now with Korra, I love what they did, I was blown away by it as well so now and I love Tenzin and family and this story is my way of reconciling the ending of Airbender and bridging the gap between Airbender and Korra in terms of Zuko and Katara. Everything that happened on Airbender and Korra happened and this takes place after Book 1 of Korra. While the story doest take place in the time of Korra, it is mainly based on Zuko and Katara. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"How's your tea?"

"Mmm.. as good as I remember." Korra smiled at her old Master.

"I remember Jade was your favorite flavor." Katara smiled.

"Thanks for remembering. I would go to the Fire Tea Shops in Republic City and they don't taste as good as your's."

"It's something I picked up during my experiences in the Fire Nation." Katara smiled warmly. The cold Southern Water Tribe didn't grow their own tea and most were imported from the Earth Kingdom but Fire Nation tea had made it's way south, especially after the 100 year war was over and trade routes were established. "Jade is good in helping you relax. I figure you can spend a night to unwind. You seem troubled young Avatar."

Korra gave a small smile and started fiddling with her fingers. "We still haven't caught  
Amon and his supporters grow are still fearful of benders."

"You face many challenges Korra but I feel as though something else is weighing down on you. I thought you'd be happy now that your bending is back."

Korra sighed, wishing the elder woman wasn't so good in reading her and prying into her personal life.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Only to wise, slightly nosy old lady."

Korra couldn't help but snort with laugher as her hands absorbed the heat from her cup. She sighed.

"Mako told me he loves me and I told him I loved him back."

Katara frowned. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is but I feel guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Bolin had a crush on me, I thought we had agreed he was over it but I don't think he's going to take it well."

"You haven't told him?"

"We haven't told anyone yet. Actually, things have been crazy between me getting my bending back, with Lin and spending some time with my parents that I haven't really talked to Mako about _us_." Korra took another sip. "And there's Asami, her and Mako were together and I really didn't want to like her but I do and I know I came in between her and Mako and I'm not even sure if they really did break up or what and …"

"Breath, Korra." Katara smiled.

Korra took a deep breath. "I guess everything happened so fast, Mako told me he loved, I got into the Avatar state and got my bending back and Mako was there." Korra paused.

"I guess now that some time has passed, I'm wondering if I was rushing into things with Mako. We may love each other but he's still got Asami to deal with. He was happy with Asami and now he tells me the words I've been wanting to hear."

"You're afraid that Mako will change his mind about you."

"Terrified actually." Korra nodded. "And with everything going on, should I even be in a relationship? I'm the Avatar, I have responsibilities not only to Republic City but to the world." Korra looked up at Katara.

Katara nodded. "You are the Avatar and with that comes hard choices, sometimes it means putting your own personal feelings aside and putting the world first." Katara spoke from experience. "Being in a position of power or great influence, you have to sacrifice some personal liberties, I myself had to make some tough choices back in my youth." Katara sighed with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Before Korra can speak, there was a knock on the door. Katara put her come down and walked to the adjacent room. Korra can hear the door open and the sound of a familiar voice.

"Iroh, what a pleasant surprise." Katara beamed. "I was wondering where you have gone."

"I'm sorry that I haven't seen you sooner and even more sorry that I can only drop by to only give my good bye."

"What's going on? I thought you were going to escort Tenzin and the Avatar back to Republic City."

"I was but the White Lotus will be in charge of transportation, I have some business back at the Fire Nation that I must attend to. You will join Tenzin back at Republic City?"

"Yes, I want to spend some time with the grandkids, you will come visit?"

"Of course."

"I'll have hot tea waiting for you."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Korra snuck around the corner in time to see the two hug before Iroh pulls away.

"Bye Gran-Gran. We'll catch up soon."

Katara turns around and finds a wide-eyed Korra looking back at her.

"He just called you Gran-gran? General Iroh…. Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation? What's going on?"

Katara was about to speak but paused. Korra's problem seemed so familiar with her and she debated to tell the young Avatar the truth. She choose her words carefully. "There was a time long ago when I had to choose between the needs of the world and my own feelings."

Korra looked at her confused. Katara chuckled. "You aren't the first from the Southern Water Tribe to fall for someone in the Fire Nation."

Korra inwardly gasped. "What's going on?"

"There was a time when I had to choose between the Fire Lord and the Avatar."

"You mean Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang?" Korra's mouth was open wide.

Katara nodded.

"I thought those were just rumors." Korra was shocked and even more confused.

Katara snickered, "Don't trust the rumors, although some rumors were based on facts." Katara walked back to the table and took a seat and took a sip of her tea.

"I guess I should start at the beginning, when Zuko introduced me to Jasmine tea."

To Be Continued.

I know this chapter was short but I wanted to give my feet wet before jumping right in. I hope you liked it and please review, again this is my first story in Avatar land so be kind, :p lol.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sound of Thunder

Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed, your words and the great news that we will receive an additional 26 episodes of Korra (on top of the 14 we are getting next season) helped motivate me. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

70 years ago.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Katara crossed her arms as she entered Zuko's chambers.

"I'm just having some tea." Zuko playfully rolled his eyes.

"You're injuries are very serious Zuko."

"That's why I have you, to make me feel better again." He smirked.

Katara was not amused, "Come to bed, it's time for a healing session."

"Come join me for a cup first." Zuko motioned to the empty spot across from him.

"Zuko." Katara sighed.

"Katara." Zuko sighed back at her, "Please, it's really good tea, Jasmine, the best in all the fire nation."

"Fine, I'll have some tea." Katara mumbled and sat down, not wanting to get into another spat with Zuko. If she wasn't battling him, it was with members of the Fire Nation Royal Court who demanded the new Fire Lord's time, but what the new Fire Lord needed was rest.

"This is actually good." Katara put her cup down.

"It's not as good as Uncle's."

"I'll have to ask him for a cup when he arrives."

"When are they arriving?" Zuko asked as he took a sip of from his own cup.

"Most of Bang Sing Se is under White Lotus control but there are still some Fire Nation hold outs in some of the districts in the lower ring. But Aang may need their help on the Eastern front."

Zuko frowned. "I thought Aang and the Earth Nation Generals were on top of that."

"Apparently they under estimated how many Fire Nation troops defected." Katara said carefully, not wanting to anger Zuko. It had been a week since Aang defeated the Fire Lord and since Zuko with the help of Katara helped over throw Azula. Zuko made quick work of securing his place on the throne but his ascension didn't come with out obstacles. The Fire Nation was on the brink of civil war. Nearly half of the Fire Nation army defected as did most of the top brass in the Fire Nation military. There were still loyal to Ozai and knew that when the war ended that they would lose all the power and wealth they had garnered over the years. But all was not with out hope, there were many in the Fire Nation who were weary of the war and of mothers sending their sons and husbands off to war.

Katara was pleasantly surprised to see Zuko just nod. "And my father, any word of when his transport will arrive?"

"My father was supposed to deliver him but him and his ships were needed to battle the insurgents."

"So where is he?"

"Kyoshi Island. He's with my brother and Suki actually. From what I heard, Toph went to join Aang. And my brother's still recovering from his injuries but Suki and the remaining Kyoshi warriors on the island are handling your father. As soon as they can get safe transport, they will come here."

Zuko nodded. "And what about you Katara?"

"What about me?"

"You should take Appa and join Aang." He said with no emotion.

"Umm.." Katara stumbled on her words then just as quickly laughed it off. "I can't leave now. You still need me."

At those words, Zuko's eyes grow wide and he stared at her intently.

"To heal you of course." She turned and blushed. "And speaking of which." She got up and ordered Zuko back on his bed to start their healing session.

Zuko mumbled in protest as he always did but he learned the hard way not to get on Katara's bad side. Zuko undid his robe and laid on his back against the bed. He was wearing red silk pajama bottoms and his star shaped scar was evident across his chiseled chest. Katara tried to keep focused on the task at hand and brought water to her hands and placed it over the wound. She focused on the water, bending it, willing Zuko's body to heal itself, and not focus on his hard lines, the way his abs flexed.. _stop_. Katara looked up at the ceiling and pretended she was in deep concentration.

A few minutes passed and Katara stepped away and bended the water back to a nearby jug.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you Katara."

Katara smiled as she watched Zuko get up and she noticed that this time he didn't wince.

"Seems you are feeling better."

"Which is why you should head back to the Earth Kingdom."

"I can't."

"I'm feeling much better Katara…"

"I actually really can't." Katara interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I set Appa free this morning. He's probably half way to Aang by now. So even if I wanted to, I can't. I have no ride. Besides I'm needed here."

"Katara.."

"Zuko, no. Physically you might be getting better but the insurgence grows stronger. If something happens to you then the world will be thrown off balance again. You and Aang are the key, he's needed in the Earth Kingdom and you're needed here." Katara paused as she saw the intense look on Zuko's face.

"Besides, I owe you for that whole saving my life." Katara waved her hand.

"It's you that saved my life as I recall." Zuko smirked again and cross his arms over his bare chest and she nearly lost her breath when his muscles flexed.

Katara sighed and shook away such thoughts. "I saved the world from your crazy sister, I did everyone a favor. But seriously Zuko, I'm pretty sure there are those on the court who are plotting against you. You still don't know yet who you can trust. You're going to need all the allies you can get."

"I trust you." Zuko reached out and took her hand. His thumb moving softly over her soft skin. "I'm glad you're here." He said sincerely and Katara was losing herself in his eyes, those fiery eyes yellow and red, she could've sworn they went to a shade darker. "Thank you for staying with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She found herself replying back as images of Zuko getting shot by lightening flashed in her mind. She never wanted him to be in that sort of danger ever again.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Lo announced from the doorway. Zuko immediately dropped his hands from Katara as she took a step back.

"You're presence is requested at the Royal Court."

"I'll leave you to get ready." Katara quickly mumbled. "Thanks for the tea." She quickly left the room but not before Lo narrowed her eyes at her.

"The Fire Lord would appreciate some courtesy, such as a knock for instance." Zuko said annoyed.

"My apologies, Fire Lord, I meant no disrespect. Unfortunately being a new Fire Lord means that your time is limited. There are many meetings and many in the court that you must attend to. It would look disrespectful, especially given the circumstances of your ascension, if at this time you show any sort of.. _favoritism_."

"_Favoritism_?" Zuko raised his good eyebrow at the not so subtle jab at Katara.

"Your finance ministers await and if we are delayed, then the meeting with the few generals we have will also have to wait." Lo explained futher.

Zuko sighed. _Duty calls. _ "Well lets not keep them waiting."

Lo bowed her head and exited the room as another group of servants stepped inside to help the Fire Lord change into his Royal garments. Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the rest of the day. The war was over but that didn't mean that all the battles were won. Peace is not so easily won.

To Be Continued.

PS. I'm still getting a feel for this story and even though this chapter was all flashback I expect some will take in the past and/or present. Like I said in the last chapter, everything that happened in Last Airbender and Korra happened (I'm not taking into account and comics and what not that was post Airbender, only what aired on tv) and those are the restraints I placed on this story and hopefully I don't contradict myself, I am definitely filling the gaps and putting my spin on things. I know many of you have some questions but they will be answered in due time but I have a little spoiler. As you can see, this chapter takes place a week after Ozai's and Azula's defeat and there will be more time between this chapter and what you saw on the show at Zuko's coronation where the whole gang was in the Fire Nation. As far as length of the story, I'm not sure. Like I said this is my first story in this genre and I had an overall storyline but depending on feedback and interest, there are ways I thought of to add some more layers to the story but still preserving my original idea.


End file.
